A havoc day in Maid cafe
by Dancing in the waves
Summary: Misaki was working as usual when she met a familiar face, Lenalee. As the days go on, she meets more Anime characters. MS X DGM X GA X OP


Title: A havoc day in maid café

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama; D. Gray man; Gakuen Alice; One piece

Summary: One day, in maid café, Misaki was working when she saw a familiar face, Lenalee. And as the day went on, more and more of the anime characters come in to the café. What's more, every single one of them has a huge appetite.

The back door of maid café slammed open.

"Tenchou! I apologize for being late!" A dark brown haired girl frantically bowed to no one in particular. She finally looked up and realized that she was actually bowing to a blonde guy. Namely Usui Takumi.

"Ne, Misa-chan, aren't you going to say 'Welcome home, master'" Usui ruffled his hair, making his looks even sexier. (AN: Go Usui! XD) "And I would also like a kiss." As expected, Misaki blushed before she pushed him aside and went to change. Usui smiled and went back to his cooking. Misaki went out of the changing room and started serving the costumers until she met a very familiar pair.

"Isn't that Lenalee-chan? Oi Lenalee-chan!" a green haired girl who was talking to a man with white hair turned and saw Misaki.

"Hi Misaki-chan! I did not know that you worked here!" Lenalee smiled.

"Sorry. I was..." The white haired man raised his hand.

"May I order now?" Misaki stared at him. He does not sound like an old man at all! In fact, he was roughly the same age as them. And what's up with that weird tattoo over his left eye?

"Yes, of course. What would you like?" The boy ranted off what he wants. Misaki stared at him in disbelieve. How could he eat so much? And why is his arm red? Lenalee caught her looking and whispered,

"Allen has a very big appetite." So his name is Allen. Well, that does not matter. Misaki's eyes twinkled.

"So are you two on a date?" Lenalee and Allen blushed.

"Of course not! We just happen to stop here because Allen said that he was hungry and that he wants to tell me about General Cross, his mentor." At the word 'General Cross', Allen's face turned black and he started to mumble to himself with a dark aura around him.

"Ma, let's just leave it. Anyway, I will bring the order to the kitchen." Misaki walked away and told the order to the chef, which so happens to be Usui.

"Misa-chan. Are you sure that you are going to eat that all by yourself?"

"Of course not! This is for a customer!" Misaki slammed her tray down. "Hurry up and get your lazy bum to work!" Misaki devil incarnation came out but Usui just merely smirk and got to work. Misaki went out to take other orders when she spotted someone new at the table next to Allen and Lenalee sat. Misaki went towards them.

"Hi! Do you want to order anything?" The 4 new comers looked up from their conversation.

"Hello Misaki-chan! It's nice to see you again!" a brown coloured hair girl spoke up. Misaki looked closer.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! It's nice to see you again! How is your boyfriend?" A blush crept up Mikan's face.

"He's fine." Then a boy with crimson eyes glared at her before muttering, 'I can answer it myself'. Then those crimson eyes turned to glare at Misaki.

"Oi, how do you know polka?" Polka? Misaki looked at Mikan to see another blush on her face.

"Mou, Nastume! I told you that today wasn't polka dots!" Today? Misaki was dumbfounded for a while.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

The boy with crimson eyes, along with Mikan and a blonde boy went flying towards the wall. While a purple coloured girl sat on a chair with a ... cannon ... and a camera? What's more she has a straight face on. Mikan peeled herself out from the wall and went crying towards the girl.

"Hotaru! Why must you hit me?"She started crying waterfalls. While the blonde boy also was shouting at that girl but stopped when she flashed him something.

"Imai-san! Please stop taking those pictures!" The blonde guy blushed as he tried to grab that photo but failed since Hotaru already ran off with a duck scooter ... which could fly? Mikan smiled.

"That's Hotaru! My best friend! And the boy who ran after her was Ruka-pyon and his bunny!"

"I see. So do you want to order anything, Mikan-chan?"

"A dozen dish of seafood, along with your special seafood salad and a few more dozens of steamed crab," Misaki turned to find that Hotaru had already returned to her seat with no sight of the blonde boy. "Oh, and put it under Mikan's tab." Misaki sweat-dropped. Is Mikan sure that Hotaru is her best friend? Misaki pitted Mikan. She took that order and the other people's order to the kitchen again.

"Misa-chan. Master is feeling very lonely. Accompany me." Usui gave her puppy eyes (AN: AWW!) but Misaki wasn't affected a bit.

"No. Here. There are the orders for table 16. And hurry up finish table 15 too. Allen is getting hungry." For once, Usui did not ask who Allen was and set to work. In just a while, table 15 orders were finished and Misaki brought them to the table.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal." Misaki spotted another group of people away from table 15 and went towards them. This group consists of 9 people. One had a straw hat; another one with green hair had 3 swords and was sleeping. A blonde guy with curly eyebrow was flirting with an orange hair girl and a dark purple hair girl. A guy with long nose was playing with a ... reindeer? And it is talking. There is also a blue hair boy ... with a metal nose? And what is he doing with his hand? Opening it... The last one is worse! A skeleton with an afro and a violin! How is it even alive? Nevertheless, Misaki went towards them to take their order.

"Oh, a waitress! Oi! Meshi~!" The boy with the straw hat waved towards Misaki. Misaki went towards the table when the guy with curly eyebrow suddenly looked up and suddenly jumped up and started shouting.

"My love of my life has finally arrived! Oh, God of Maids, I praise you for sending me this beauty here today," He started twirling towards Misaki and started to take her hand. Wait... This is awfully familiar. Misaki snatched her hand back and kicked him away.

"I see that you have improved your martial arts, Misaki." A familiar voice spoke up. Misaki turned and saw the dark hair purple girl from before.

"Um, do I know you?" Misaki asked.

"Dojo, Library, Math?" Misaki thought for a while, "Bird? Robin? Oh I see! It's you, Robin! Nice to see you again! I wish to have a spar with you again but I am working."

"For your sick mother?" Misaki nodded. "Well, if you need money, do not hesitate to ask our navigator." Navigator? What for?

"Oh I see. So what-" Misaki was interrupted by a loud banging of fork and knife on the table.

"Robin! I want to eat! Don't bother me!" The straw hat boy was getting impatient.

"Hai, Captain. This is Luffy." Misaki bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Luffy," Despite her hate for boys, she does not understand why she is so nice to Luffy. Luffy stares at her and starts laughing.

"I like you! You are amusing!" Then he was knocked on the head by two people. The guy with curly eyebrow and the girl with orange hair.

"And the guy with curly eyebrow is Sanji," Sanji was scolding Luffy until Robin spoke up then he turned mushy and his eyes were heart shaped and he started swaying about, "Sanji is used to hit Captain's head because he said something stupid to many people. But mostly with girls. The other one was Nami, our navigator." Nami looked up and smiled before returning to scold Luffy.

"And that green hair with 3 swords," Three swords? "He is Zoro. He's an expert in swordsmanship. Then the guy who has a very long nose is Usopp, also known as Long nose-kun. He is playing with Chopper, our doctor." A doctor who is a reindeer? "And the blue hair boy is Frankly. He's a cyborg. And last one is Brook, a musician who is by the way, a living skeleton."

Oh, I see. Well, that does not matter. Customers are customers even though they are weird. Misaki took their orders and headed for the kitchen. She immediately place table 15 orders at the peg line (A/N: You know, those things that they put the orders on? Something like hanging clothes like that? Yeah something like that, except it isn't clothes, its orders.) and went out to serve somebody else. Usui watched her before turning back to his cooking. Misaki sighed. Its hard to work with this tight chest feeling. Maybe I am feeling sick? Misaki kept thinking until the bell rang for the collection of food. Misaki walked into the kitchen and brought out a lot of food. Suddenly hands came from nowhere and took the dishes. Then more and more hands came. It took table 15 16 and 11 food. But there were no one near Misaki at that point of time. Just then, Misaki spotted the source. Table number 11, where Robin and her crew is. Misaki marched up to them.

"Robin! What's the meaning of this?" Misaki said angrily.

"Sorry, our captain is always like that. He's got a bottomless pit stomach." Just then Usui appeared. Here comes the outer space pervert. Who knows how did he appear?

"Somebody want to challenge right? Right, I shall fix up some food for you. Then, let's see if you can take it." Misaki glared at Usui.

"Usui Takumi! You cannot just declare something like that all of the sudden! Anyway, it's none of your-" The manager popped out of nowhere, moe flowers floating around her.

"It's ok! Let's see how Usui-kun would do anyway! Sa, minna-san! We are having a competition! Our chef here would cook something and if you cannot finish, there would be a forfeit!" Misaki shuddered. She remembered the last competition. It was horrifying.

"Hold on! I am also cooking! I can't just stand around doing nothing!" Sanji stood up. "I can't let you take all the glory!" Then he turned to Nami and Robin.

"Nami-chan! Robin-swan!" He turned mushy again. Nami turned to Robin and ignored him, which turned him to stone, literally. Robin just shrugged her shoulders.

_**After a while**_

"Alright! Everyone's ready? On your marks, Go!" Tenchou said. Sanji and Usui started cooking. After a while, they were done and served it to the contestants. The people who are participating are Luffy, Mikan, Allen, Hotaru and Nami. Hotaru and Nami joined only because of the prize money. After the 3th helping of food, Nami dropped out. 5th, Mikan. Now there are only Luffy, Hotaru and Allen. Luffy still can eat because of his rubber stomach and Allen also could continue eating because of his high metabolism. Hotaru was just sitting there stuffing one dish after another into her mouth. After the 121st helping, Allen and Luffy finally dropped out.

"The winner is Imai Hotaru from Alice Gakuen!" As tenchou went up to give her the prize money, Hotaru head started turning.

"No...more...food... System...over...load," With that, Hotaru came apart.

"Ah, shipai, shipai." Another Hotaru came from nowhere. This Hotaru went to the broken Hotaru and started fixing her.

"Hey! Cheater!" Allen and Luffy pointed towards Hotaru. Hotaru had a gleam in her eyes. She held up something for them to see. Misaki craned her neck to see what the pictures were. The first one was Allen with Lenalee... in a very awkward position. Allen was blushing when he saw that. The second one was when Luffy was young. It showed that he was beaten up all over. How did she get that in the first place? Luffy looked at it and started laughing.

"Who's that ugly kid?" Nami whacked his head.

"That's you, Baka!" Luffy just continued laughing. Tenchou cleared her throat.

"Ok, so here are 50,000 rabbits for our champion! Here you go!" Tenchou handed the money to Hotaru who took it with glee in her eyes.

"And here is 10,000 beri for our cook." Sanji just accepted the money. No funny actions? And what's up with the currency change?

"Ok, that's all! Now is closing time! So can everybody pay up for their bills? For Table 15, it is 10,000 yen. Table 16, 50,000 rabbits and table 11, it is 100,000 beli." Everyone paid up with Nami glaring at Luffy, Mikan wailing at Hotaru to help her pay the money. Allen's table was pretty normal, if you call a girl paying for a boy normal. So the day ended well, with Usui following Misaki back home as usual.

Well, that went well... I hate to say this but I think that my story sucks. If you are against it, please review! Thanks!

Acctually, I also wanted to add in Special A too but I am too lazy! Haha, blame me! Anyway, please please please review with a cherry on top. XP


End file.
